Provinces and Territories
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: This is just my renedition of the Canadian provinces and territories! This may offend, but if it does I shall edit it! JUST FOR HUMOUR! OCs included...yaoi and yuri and straightness ahead! CHANGES WILL NOT BE REUPLOADED!


Provinces and Territories!

This is a little bit of information for you about the territories in my 'From a Flower Stalker' and other upcoming stories involving Canada and our provinces. And I mean no disrespect, this is just for fun! If it offends, I will change it!

First up… Ontario!!

-

**Gender-**

Female

**Last Name-**

Williams

**First Name-**

Madison

**Appearance-**

Madison has long dirty blonde hair that she lets hang, down to her upper back. She's the tallest of her sisters, standing at about 5 foot 7. She has deep, dark blue eyes that she has hidden behind her square glasses. She wears a beige World War Two Canadian Captain Calgary Highlanders uniform with a skirt, black tights, and black military boots for meetings. She's always on her laptop, checking stocks for her province. When she's not at the meetings, she wears a red hoodie with a maple leaf and hockey stick on the back, black tennis shoes with baggy blue jeans. She has a few scars on her cheeks, due to her having to fend off a bear from Quebec when the two were smaller children. She looks about 16 in human years.

**Bio-**

Ontario is the definition of an asshole. She's the boss of everyone and constantly, CONSTANTLY carries around a hockey stick to beat the other provinces upside the head. She is constantly called an ass by her father, Matthew, and by her younger siblings (and ex-husband, Quebec). She's modest about her size and population, but most think that she brags… a LOT!

Madison is a major tomboy, but when she's around Quebec, she turns all red and girly. She loves to sing but refuses to do it in front of anyone but Nova Scotia, who supports her. (Her favorite song to sing is Plumb's 'Cut' because that's how she felt when Quebec left her…and remarried her…and left her…over and over again…)

She speaks both French and English as a major language, but because she wants to stand out, she prefers to sing in Japanese which she has been slowly learning, but no one knows that she can speak it. She only speaks French as a last resort, such as when Matthew becomes too stupid to speak English anymore or when Quebec hits his head and resorts to speaking his native tongue. Madison is also very much known for being very, VERY sarcastic (her favorite words being: pansy boy, jerk, fuck-up and… well, you get the point). She loves Tim Horton's, almost to the point of obsession. She doesn't like to listen to Matthew but will take SOME advice from the head of her and her siblings. In short, Madison is a typical bossy, tomboyish, sarcastic, asshole of a girl.

**Relationships- **

_Quebec:_ The two constantly bicker about the stupidest things. But when Quebec hurts himself, which is quite often, who's always at the hospital first, even before Matthew? Madison is always there, sitting by him, reassuring him in French. However they will deny any friendly ground between them. People still think that she only acts like she does around him because she's still hurt from him leaving her over and over again and she still has feelings for him. She denies those with a turn of her head, the cold shoulder and a bright red blush on her cheeks.

_Nova Scotia:_ Have you ever read Maximum Ride? If so, Angel and Gazzy's relationship ain't got nothing on their friendship. These two have been the best of friends since the 1800's. Nova Scotia is the more go with the flow (Gazzy) and Ontario is the troublemaker (Angel), who can play innocent at a moment's notice. They usually go out drinking every Friday night, wake up Saturday, hung over and play video games for the rest of the day…until the night comes again and they go out of their way to piss everyone else off. This behavior usually results in them having to get the craziest costumes to get them out of trouble when Ontario's innocent act doesn't work.

-

This is just a little bit of info… and I didn't include all the territories or provinces for Ontario. It'll just be like their main people and/or relationships between them.

Next up is… dun dun dun, QUEBEC!!

P.S- I wanna do a Quebec/Ontario video with Blind Justice… so if anyone wants to, would you mind drawing some fanart for moi? MERCI!


End file.
